


I though it was a fairytale

by Tsukkiswig



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Atsumu cheats, Breakup Fic, Hinata is a homewrecker?, I wrote this in an hour, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sakusa Needs a Hug, Sakusa has no one, Sakusa has trust issues, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkiswig/pseuds/Tsukkiswig
Summary: Sakusa was huddled underneath a blanket sleeping. It was all he did these days aside from crying. He hadn’t shown up to practice in days and he hadn’t responded to any of Atsumu’s messages. He had never been a situation like this. He thought relationships lasted forever. He thought it was going to be like a fairy tale or Disney.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 16
Collections: SakuAtsuAngstWeek





	I though it was a fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh this is really rushed and bad. I'm obsessed with Sakuatsu so Enjoy! If you want to rant to me about Sakuatsu follow me on Instagram: yumekoswifey
> 
> I am bad at English even though its the only language I know so ignore me!

The sky was grey and gloomy, rain pelted onto the windows creating water droplets to create galaxies. Sakusa was huddled underneath a blanket sleeping. It was all he did these days aside from crying. He hadn’t shown up to practice in days and he hadn’t responded to any of Atsumu’s messages. He had never been a situation like this. He thought relationships lasted forever. He thought it was going to be like a fairy tale or Disney. Bags lay under his eyes and his stomach grumbled.

His parents had warned him. They told him to pick anyone else, but he decided to pick Atsumu. He lost his parents to a stupid decision. They hadn’t talked in years; he had ruined their reputation. No one wanted anything to with him. He had nothing.

Kiyoomi stood up to grab his antidepressants. He hadn’t told Atsumu about his depression. Just like how Atsumu hadn’t told him about Hinata. He hated to him to his core. He hated how he trusted Atsumu. Why had he trusted Atsumu?

He picked up his phone and decided to call Atsumu and finally end it. He looked for him in his contacts before finally pressing call. It rang in his ear until he finally heard Atsumu’s small voice.

“Omi! Why haven’t you been coming to practice?” Atsumu asked frantically.

“I’ve been sick.” Sakusa mumbled and faked coughed to sell it.

“Everyone’s missing you!”

“We need to talk Atsumu, can you come over tomorrow during the day?”

“Uhh sure Omi. Why?”

“It’s important.”  
Sakusa ended the call and tidied up his living room leaving it sparkling. He went through his closet to find any of Atsumu’s clothes, surprisingly his closet contained most of Miya’s stuff. He threw it all in a box not caring if they were broken. He just wanted to shut Atsumu out of his life and move on. Once all of Atsumu things were gone the apartment seemed empty. He noted down to stop by the furniture store. 

Tomorrow came faster than Sakusa had interpreted. He cried some more before looking through his cupboards for food. He took out some 2 minute noodles and boiled some water. The doorbell rang and Kiyoomi flinched. He went towards the door and looked through the peephole to see a nervous Atsumu. He swung the door open and went back into the kitchen, pouring the hot water into his noodles and grabbing a bite.

“Hey Omi. You okay?” Atsumu motioned towards the couch, before Sakusa stopped him.

“Don’t sit down please. I just cleaned it.”

“Sorry, you wanted to talk.”

Sakusa sat down and left Miya to stand. He looked him up and down then took another bite of his noodles.

“You can stop pretending now.”

“What?”

“I saw you the other day.”

“Get to the point Sakusa.”

“You were literally making out with Hinata on the sidewalk, Did you think I wouldn’t find out?”

“I’m sorry-“

“Save it, I’ve had enough. I literally threw my family away for you and this is what you do.”

Sakusa was tearing up and wanted to scream. How could Atsumu have the nerve to act innocent when he had witnessed the cheating.

“I’ve been invited to join the Schweiden Adlers. Say bye to the team for me.”

“It was a mistake I swear! You have to believe.”

“Fuck you and your mistakes Atsumu.”

“Omi please I’m begging you.”

“Please leave Atsumu. Goodbye.”

Sakusa opened the door to the hallway pointing to outside. Tears streaming down his face and whimpers coming out his throat.Atsumu grabbed his stuff, stomping off with his eyes watering. Kiyoomi watched as Atsumu called Osamu. Sakusa couldn’t quite name the emotions he was feeling so he closed the door and dived into bed.


End file.
